pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brian/archive5
report of malicious behavior mringshop just banned me (brian), 'reason: "oh u"' don't you think that when admins break the rules they are supposed to enforce it warrants demotion? if an officer kicks all the members out of the guild for no reason, you would kick him out your guild. i haven't used this site for a while, and my ban is over... has been over... i see no reason why he would ban me again just because i logged in. he also previously dis-allowed me from archiving my own talk pages, which... i don't really see the point of. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Brian Discussion i hadn't posted anything, and my ban was up in februrary and i only now logged in today i was going to (first archive my user page i guess since it seemed mostly just verbal abuse by lots of different people, i guess), and then i wanted to post a build here for my friend to see. i hate to cite policy, but it says right there on the front page of police that "Administrators are not all-powerful beings. They have limited powers just like any other user. This policy outlines those powers." - Brian, april 8th 08 :Get off. Now. You keep excessively coming back to this community with immature rants, and Grinch blocked you for ban evasion, or "oh u". You're just hurting yourself more than helping. --20pxGuildof 07:24, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::ban evasion is not "oh u" that guy is not an admin any more, first of all. second, i hadn't done ANYTHING. third, this is not your website, it is a company owned website and you have no right to tell me to "get off. now." it's not any of your concern if i "keep excessively coming back to this community" and plus i haven't even BEEN to this community for SEVEN MONTHS. don't you think it's time to give it a rest? there was no reason to ban me. there is no TIMEFRAME. i don't know when the ban will be over. And to repeat myself - it was simply MALICIOUSNESS and mean-spiritedness that was at the heart of that last ban. your accusations are totally unwarrented and without out base. it has been seven months since i have done anything wrong. -Brian 69.19.229.66 18:31, 21 April 2008 (EDT) i don't think you don't own this website, dude. and frankly, i don't see what your problem is. i haven't posted anything since i was banned until valentine's day (of this year), guildofdeals. gring's ban was simply malicious action against me, but i don't care if you want to admit it or not. i'm just pointing that out. i'm sorry that there was so much conflict before and that I acted so maliciously, and there is no excuse for how I acted, really, except several real life things going on at that time. But at the same time, I was not the only one - there were several people actively provoking me, none or few of whom were banned, one of who was Gring. And like I said before i hate to cite policy but "Administrators are not all-powerful beings. They have limited powers just like any other user." I don't think that a retired admin should be able to perma ban someone for reason: 'oh you' - a PAST GRUDGE from 4-6 months back. (and like i said before, it was ONLY a past grudge, not what you called " excessively coming back to this community" etc. "ban evasion" - i didn't POST anything since i got banned. and plus that was like what 6 months ago? 8 months? i don't even know. it's almost may now and my what 4 month ban was up in feb that's like 7 months. 69.85.136.28 20:26, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :Mgrin is a dickhead... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:29, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::to guild of deals: look, you really don't need to ban me again. like i said, all i want to do is post a build on my user page to show my friend. that's all. i don't see any reason why to ban me. gringshop acted maliciously. i'm sorry, but i didn't deserve that. you guys verbally abused me. and i did it back. that was a long time ago, now can we please just forget it, if not acn you at least not hold a grudge against me. i'm sorry - my ban was up in februrary. 67.131.227.239 07:31, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::Im more epic ranter than u, HA! But people still cant really hate me so ive quit being a ranter. Anywayz, wussup? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:36, 8 April 2008 (EDT) this is not true / whoever posted that in between my sentences that is as unwarranted as gringshop's ban, and that accusation was unwarranted (when it happened like, what, 8 months ago). i mean, i really don't mean to talk about the past, but when you do stuff like that, you want to remember how i remember it? i didn't know how to rate builds properly so you guys started insulting me, harrassing me, etc. (including admins), and then you ban me when... i do something back... you just shouldn't do that in the first place, and ideally the admins would be clear minded enough BOTH not to participate in it, and to ban the instigators, at least... possibly i deserved a ban, but... i really hate repeating myself, but that was up in februrary. 67.131.227.239 07:40, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :well if u dodnt know how to do something learn how to do that and ask, u probably hav rersponded in a noobish "i know better piss off" way so people trolled u out of here, made some blue links for u. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:44, 8 April 2008 (EDT) The lesser good troller is bk?. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 09:43, 8 April 2008 (EDT) I was told my ban was up in february. It was, nonetheless a 4 month ban. Gring broke multiple rules before that in personally attacking me several times, etc. This will be the last time I post, from the IP address, to simply ask for the unwarranted ban to be retracted. I don't feel it is justified. Like I saw - my suspension was up on valentine's day. 69.85.136.28 20:18, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :Why would it not be justified? You trolled, flamed, violated NPA and other policies and flaunted bans and warnings by admins and other users. If anything, it's not long enough. Lord Belar 20:22, 19 April 2008 (EDT) ::the four month ban was arguably justified, but i'm talking about gring's ban, for reason "oh you" which occured like a week or two ago, is my understanding. i haven't done anything wrong in like 7 months... 69.85.136.28 20:29, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :::That's because you were banned. Then you violated that ban. So it was extended. Lord Belar 20:30, 19 April 2008 (EDT) ::::i don't think i violated the ban. the last i heard i would be able to come back on valentine's day of this year ("when you can feel more love") 69.85.136.28 20:32, 19 April 2008 (EDT) ::::look, if you guys want to ban me that's fine. i'm just saying, mgring banned me just for posting. my ban WAS up. i don't know how long this ban is going to last for. i had some pretty serious issues back then relating to post trauma, and stuff, and i was fairly defensive because of stuff that happened to me. I am REALLY sorry i trolled and violated NPA. it did happen seven months ago. peace. - B 69.19.229.97 20:38, 19 April 2008 (EDT) hi i herd u liek mudkipz, longcat, and using igod [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 19:40, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::u r misinformed, mister mudkpz love. i had to look al of those up. i did like the longcat art tho gracioz. ("do a barrel roll!") Brian 21:14, 4 January 2009 (EST) :he will respond in some months --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:38, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::i just read the archives, this dude s pretty mental imho XD[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 13:01, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::Aww, I wish he was back so he could give me some insults. V i ' 13:11, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Hi. Hey, i'ma drop a coment here for fun. :) --Sam6555 20:39, 7 December 2008 (EST) The hero Welcome back. '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 11:37, 2 January 2009 (EST) :thank you gring; should i reply here or on your user page? thunda tells me you're a good player —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Brian ( ) }. ::I'm sure Grinch will see it here. Also, please sign your comments on talk pages using ~~~~. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:34, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::I"M SUPRISED I"M NOT BANNED YET.. how do you doit again? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Brian ( ) }. ::::Well Brian, either press shift + tilde four times, or if you can't work that our, press the wikimedia button that looks like a squiggle just beside the crossed out "w" or if you can't even work that out, copy and past the four tildes I wrote above. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 16:38, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::i'm just kidding. sorry i'm a little bit tired... brienBrian 17:24, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::Who is thunda? Also, he was wrong. I'm just good in vent. References: Readem, Mahsa. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 17:02, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::::user:thunda (*smacks head*). what do you like to play TA ha or gvg? if you like ab i agree with you he was wrong Brian 21:10, 4 January 2009 (EST) hai, i re-welcome u to the wiki [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 18:00, 3 January 2009 (EST) : gracias —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Brian ( ) }. ::You forgot to sign again. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:12, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::this site just really just brings out the best in me for some reason Brian 18:18, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::I know wut u mean m8. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:35, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::::can i be banned plaeze? i'm going for a record.... (11~~) just kidding Brian 18:48, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::::::17. Suck it. Tab 18:38, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::::::y tu tambien.... now in the words of the famous ShadowSin, "...git" i was jk broBrian 18:50, 3 January 2009 (EST) may I rate? without getting like, banned n shznt? Brian 20:21, 3 January 2009 (EST) :Dunno, can you? Try reading PvX:VETTING and then vote and see what happens. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 20:26, 3 January 2009 (EST). ::i don't think i should have to ask this... ~!Brian 20:27, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::An astounding majority of people are capable of voting without getting banned. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:05, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::::craziness Brian 07:20, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::::yep. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:25, 4 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Nice archives... --Anonimous. 07:46, 4 January 2009 (EST) :::::::hehe i'd almost rather not post than post and sign - i'm lazy Brian 20:56, 4 January 2009 (EST)